happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tea on the Mountain
Tea on the Mountain is a HTFF season 76 episode. Roles Starring *Nimbus *Coconut *Ellie Featuring *Lumpy *Gutsy *Pierce *Disco Bear *Rad Raccoon Appearance *Kibble *Toothy *Flaky *Sniffles *Giggles *Mole *Generic Tree Friends Plot Nimbus, who has just done outdoor activity, enters his house (which is at the mountain). Due to his blindness, he uses his ears to guide him. He needs some rest in the evening. He then makes a cup of tea. Few minutes later, someone knocks at Nimbus's door, interrupting his rest. He "hears" Ellie coming to his home and telling Nimbus that there is an air sports competition near his house, but he doesn't want to join in and needs some rest. The competition is managed by Lumpy and uses Nimbus's home as the competition's base. Nimbus's home is actually wide and has stairs to reach his home, which makes his home a perfect place to hold a competition. Nimbus really hates the noises outside of his house and puts a "do not disturb" sign at the door. As the competition goes by, Nimbus still tries to control the noises inside his house. Outside of the house, Gutsy with his human-powered aircraft (HPA) starts to try it for the first time. His HPA is added with some rockets to make it faster and more noisy. The crowd is cheering for him before he launches his HPA. Coconut captures the picture of Gutsy and his HPA with his camera and then sees Nimbus's house. Attracted by Nimbus's zen-themed house, Coconut decides to visit Nimbus. Nimbus opens the door when Coconut knocks it, introduces himself to Nimbus and asks a permission to visit his house. Nimbus "hears" that Coconut is not actually a bad person and gives him a permission but then gives Coconut one condition: Do not make any noises. Meanwhile, Gutsy starts to launch his HPA while noisy sounds come from the rocket. Gutsy actually wants to challenge Pierce with his HPA. Pierce angrily accepts the challenge with his hand-made HPA. The crowd starts to make more noises on top of the noises from the HPA racing, making Ellie worried about Nimbus inside his house. Nimbus has just finished his bath, with some small wounds on his face. Coconut is shocked by Nimbus's condition but Nimbus gives an "OK" sign to him. Coconut checks his bathroom and realizes that the mirror inside the bathroom is broken. As the crowd outside is getting louder, Nimbus, who wants to walk to the kitchen, accidentally hits the wall and gets knocked back into the living room. Nimbus decides to just sit on his sofa in order to keep himself safe. Meanwhile at the outside, the duel between Gutsy and Pierce has gone wrong. Gutsy's HPA has burned away because of the rocket, which also burned him. Pierce, who was shocked by Gutsy's accident, tries to control his HPA but crashes into an aerobatics plane. The crowd doesn't know what's happening to them because the accident is located too far away, but they can see the small explosion (Gutsy's accident) and the aerobatics planes. The crowd cheers more loudly when the aerial racing is going to start. Meanwhile inside the house, Nimbus is very stressed out from controlling himself and the noises. Coconut is still taking pictures of the house. Nimbus finds a way to get into the kitchen to make some tea. Due to the noises, Nimbus accidentally touches a hot teapot with his hands and throws the teapot away. The teapot flies away from his house, hits one of the racing planes, causing the planes to crash into each other. The crowd is shocked at what's happening, but Lumpy still wants the competition to go on. Ellie happens to saw Nimbus's teapot flying away and decides to visit him. Meanwhile, the teapot has landed on Kibble's bucket. Because of the heat from the hot teapot, the heat quickly travels through the bucket and melts Kibble's head. Inside the house, Nimbus's hand is slighly injured but he still wants to prepare some tea to control his emotion. Coconut opens the door and sees Ellie wanting to know about Nimbus's condition, but Nimbus still shows an "OK" sign at the kitchen. He has heard that Ellie would be coming to his house. Ellie sees Nimbus's injuries and starts to help him out. Meanwhile, Coconut wants to know what's happening at the outside. He opens the door only to see a hand flying past him, making him quickly close the door. At the outside, the competition is getting worse. Many people died because of the plane crash, including Toothy, Flaky and Sniffles, but the competition still goes as usual. At the sky, Rad Raccoon is dueling against Disco Bear in paragliding. Disco Bear actually wants to impress Giggles while Rad Raccoon wants to show off. Rad Raccoon tries to perform some moves but he ends up losing control, hitting and getting tied up with Disco Bear. Both of them then end up falling to the ground. Coconut, inside the house, is watching all of that horrible happening through a window in fear. More explosion happens at the outside, making Nimbus lose his temper and begin to find the competition manager, Lumpy. Coconut actually wants to block his way out but gets pushed away instead, making his coconut shell getting thrown away from his head. Lumpy then sees Nimbus chasing him, so he quickly grabs a hand glider and flies away. Nimbus also grabs a hand glider to chase Lumpy down. While Nimbus is hand gliding, he has to control himself from the noises at the same time, making him very hard to control the hand glider. As he is getting better at controlling the hand glider, he gets knocked by a coconut shell (that was accidentally thrown away when Nimbus pushed Coconut before) and accidentally crashes into Mole's plane. The plane loses its control, slicing Lumpy into pieces with the propeller and causing it to explode on the ground, killing both Nimbus and Mole as well as some Generic Tree Friends. Ellie, who actually followed Nimbus with a hand glider, slowly lands on the ground. Shocked at what's happening, she skates away from the scene. Meanwhile, inside Nimbus's house at the mountain, Coconut still refuses to get out and stays inside the house. At the end, the outside of the house is finally shown, being burned with some crashed planes and Coconut screaming inside the house for help. Death *Gutsy burned to death in his HPA. *Pierce crashed into an aerobatics plane. *Some Generic Tree Friends died in the plane collision. *Kibble's head was melted by his hot bucket. *Toothy, Flaky, Sniffles and other Generic Tree Friends died when the planes crashed into the base. *Rad Raccoon and Disco Bear died after falling from the sky. *Giggles might have died in the fire. (debatable) *Lumpy was sliced into pieces by a propeller. *Nimbus, Mole and the Generic Tree Friends on the ground died in the plane explosion. Injuries *Nimbus was injured by broken glass. *Nimbus hit the wall and got knocked back. *Nimbus's hand was injured by hot teapot. *Nimbus was knocked by a coconut shell and crashed through the plane's glass. Trivia *This is Nimbus's first starring role. *This is the first episode where Ellie isn't responsible for any deaths and the second episode where she doesn't involve in any accidents. *Nimbus is responsible for the most deaths in this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 76 Episodes